Una extraña noche
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Hoozuki vuelve a ser un demonio más joven, en su confusión, Hakutaku aprovechará la situación,,,, ...bienvenidos a leer... Shota- Lemon


Era una mañana en el paraíso

_-¿Qué hiciste?_ Gritaba muy molesto Hakutaku al entrar a su casa y ver como el demonio bebía de una taza de té, Momotaro alejándose del conflicto que ahora suponía que habría, salía de prisa de ahi.

_-solo bebí de esa taza de té... No es para que te enojes así. _Le respondía aún más molesto el demonio al ver la actitud del chino que no dejaba de mirarlo con fastidio.

_-¿Y si es un veneno o algo así?_ Exclamaba con evidente molestia el chino pero un tono de preocupación parecía tener ese reclamo.

_-¿Ah? _Cuestionó dudoso el demonio entendiendo el sentir verdadero de la bestia divina, era preocupación más que molestia.

_-Si te dijera que era algo que estaba experimentando. _Hablaba con menos enojo el chino sintiéndose intimidado un poco por la mirada que le dedicaba el demonio, que en parte se sentía halagado con esa extraña preocupación.

_-No moriré... ¡Así que no hagas tanto escándalo!..._ Aclaraba el demonio con algo de sarcasmo, burlándose del chino que entendió lo que quiso decir o que el tal vez él había sido un poco obvio en su preocupación.

_-no quise decir eso... _Se justificaba molesto Hakutaku arrojándole la taza a la cabeza del demonio que frunció más el ceño.

_-¡Ojala de verdad murieras!_ Gritaba el chino con verdadero enojo pero extrañamente notó que el demonio no se movía, algo extraño pues si le había lanzado algo a la cabeza, él ya debía estar esquivando algún objeto de mayor tamaño que el demonio le hubiera lanzado.

_-¿Hoozuki?_ Cuestionó con duda el chino al ver quieto al demonio, cuando lo vio desvanecerse frente a sus ojos.

_-No Hoozuki, era broma... no quiero que mueras... ¡Hoozuki! _Decía arrepentido y muy asustado el chino al ver inconsciente al demonio que con los ojos cerrados, no podía sentir ahora como Hakutaku lo abrazaba rogándole que no muriera. Pasaron largos minutos y se veía al demonio recostado en la cama de de la bestia divina, cubierto con la sabana con la vista borrosa veía a su alrededor, cuando encontró al chino que estaba sentado a su lado.

_-¿Qué me sucedió?_ Preguntó un poco confundido el demonio tratando de sentarse pero parecía mejor no hacerlo todavía recostándose pesadamente sobre la cama.

_-Siento que todo me da vueltas. _Se quejaba con un leve gruñido Hoozuki tocándose la cabeza.

_-Hoozuki… _Exclamó algo asustado y nervioso Hakutaku al ver al demonio cuando se quitaba la sabana que lo cubría.

_-¿Qué me hiciste?_ Murmuraba el demonio que aun sentía como la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas con fuerza haciendo que todo su alrededor pareciera irreal.

_-Yo no te hice nada, eso te pasa por ser atrevido y beber lo que no se te da. _Se justificaba el chino mientras miraba mal al demonio.

_-No me regañes…_ Hablaba el demonio sentándose en la cama, con esfuerzo trató de ver que era lo extraño que tenía para entender la voz nerviosa del chino.

_-Mi ropa…_ Murmuró cuando veía y palpaba su ropa que sobraba de su cuerpo, las mangas eran más grandes que sus brazos, todo parecía quedarle grande, parándose en la cama veía como la ropa se le escurría de forma evidente, su cuerpo se había reducido a la de un demonio adolescente.

_-¡Déjame decirte que te ves adorable!_ Dijo Hakutaku con un notorio sonrojo y con emoción que solo hizo que el demonio sacará su lado más vil, con mirada asesina se lanzaba sobre el chino.

_-¡Te voy a matar!_ Gritaba el demonio mientras tenía en el suelo al chino golpeándolo, Hakutaku no podía evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa pues esos golpes eran de menos fuerzas apenas si le dolían, pasaron unos minutos hasta que se veía a un agotado Hoozuki levantándose del suelo.

_-Así que tendré que esperar unas horas hasta que pase el efecto de esa droga._ Hablaba el demonio después de que el medio golpeado Hakutaku le explicara algo de esa bebida experimental, Hoozuki trataba de acomodar su ropa para que no se viera peor su extraña situación.

_-Sí, pero ya te dije que es probable que no funcione, tal vez te quedes así para siempre._ Replicaba el chino quien no dejaba de ver como la ropa grande de Hoozuki hacia que su hombro se desnudara ante de forma muy sensual, conteniendo su deseo lo miraba de reojo.

_-¿Para siempre?_ Murmuró con molestia el demonio de menor tamaño quien le daba por los hombros al chino,

_-Y no estaría nada mal…_ Susurró el chino viendo con lascivia al joven demonio, si antes ya había despertado esos sentimientos el demonio verlo en su forma adorable y vulnerable lo tenían como loco aunque lo disimulaba.

_-¿Qué murmuras? _Preguntó el demonio al escuchar un susurro pero no entendió lo que decía, pero notó una mirada extraña en Hakutaku.

_-tienes cara de viejo pervertido…_ Le gritó Hoozuki lanzándole una almohada a la cara, el chino levantando la almohada veía un ligero puchero del demonio, esto lo hizo emocionarse aún más, acercándosele de forma muy provocativa, a lo que el demonio se sintió un poco intimidado.

_-Sabes hay una forma casi segura de arreglar está molesta situación._ Decía Hakutaku con una pícara sonrisa, muy cerca del demonio que retrocedía su paso hasta que se sentó en la cama.

_-¿Cómo? Aunque tu cara no me da mucha confianza._ Hablaba el demonio quien raramente se sentía intimidado por el chino, no sabía si era una especie de efecto secundario de ese extraño brebaje.

_-Con- un- be-so…_ Dijo de forma pausada y sin borrar su sonrisa el chino mientras lentamente recostaba al demonio en la cama, quedando sobre él.

_-No… nunca te besaría…_ Gritó el demonio con fuerza empujándolo haciendo que se alejara el chino que no dejaba de mirarlo con deseo causando más molestia e incomodidad a Hoozuki.

_-Está bien… Pero creo que lo más conveniente sería quedarte aquí hasta que te recuperes, no querrás que todos digan lo adorable que te ves. _Aclaraba Hakutaku mientras se disponía a salir de su habitación dejando a un confundido y casi sonrojado demonio que con mala cara lo veía alejarse.

_-Me quedaré pero no intentes nada raro… Porque aunque sea más pequeño todavía puedo golpearte._ Decía con firmeza el demonio mientras Hakutaku se detenía en la puerta y con una traviesa sonrisa no volteaba a verlo.

_-No lo haré. _Murmuró con algo de picardía en su mirada mientras cerraba la puerta, el joven demonio gruñía al verse de esa forma y pensaba en el trabajo que debía hacer pero así no podría salir, le mandó un mensaje a su jefe justificando su falta por ese día, de repente sintió mucho sueño, con la esperanza de que tal vez al dormir podría volver a su forma normal, cerrando los ojos cedía al mundo de los sueños. Pasaron algunas horas el joven Hoozuki abría sus ojos con pesadez, pensando de inmediato en su realidad se levantó de forma rápida de la cama, dándose cuenta que nada había cambiado.

_-Ya es de noche… ¿Cuándo regresaré a la normalidad? _Hablaba frustrado el demonio, y su mente se sentía un poco confundida, recordó al chino que vivía allí, saliendo de la habitación a paso rápido llegaba a la cocina donde Hakutaku solo con sus conejos preparaban al parecer la cena pues ya era tarde.

_-Oye… ¿Estás haciendo algo para que yo vuelva a la normalidad? _Vociferaba con molestia el demonio que caminaba con el ceño fruncido al chino que alegremente le sonreía.

_-Estoy en eso… pero no es posible… Ya te dije cuál es el método que debemos seguir. _Respondía sin vacilación alguna el chino, mientras seguía removiendo lo que cocinaba haciendo enfurecer más al demonio por ese evidente desinterés.

_-¿Eres estúpido o qué? No estamos en un idiota cuento de hadas, donde con un beso la princesa se recupera o esas cosas sin sentido._ Gritaba el demonio espantando a los conejos que estaban cerca, Hakutaku lo veía y contenía la risa, era un berrinche, eso lo hacía emocionarse más, apagando el fuego de lo que cocinaba se prestaba a acercarse al demonio.

_-Pero nada se quita intentándolo, o…_ Decía con insinuación el chino acercándose peligrosamente al demonio que incomodo sentía como su ropa se le rodaba,

_-¿Tal vez tienes miedo de que te guste mi beso?_ Cuestionaba con una sonrisa burlona el chino mientras deslizaba suavemente su dedo en el mentón de Hoozuki para que levantar el rostro y verlo directamente.

_-deja de jugar conmigo…_ Dijo el demonio con un notorio sonrojo, lo que hizo que Hakutaku se emocionara aún más, sonriendo con mayor alegría, al parecer las actitudes de su demonio, se estaban ajustando a su cuerpo de ahora.

_-No caeré en esa estúpida trampa de psicología inversa. _Aclaraba el demonio con molestia y avergonzado por dejarse ver sonrojado, alejándose del chino con el ceño fruncido, cuando un sonido se escuchó en medio del silencio incomodo que se hubiera formado.

_-¿Tienes hambre?_ Preguntaba Hakutaku al escuchar el estómago del demonio gruñir, era cierto en todo el día no había comido, ambos lo notaron.

_-No comeré nada que tus sucias manos hayan tocado… _Se negaba firmemente el demonio y otro gruñido se escuchaba de su estómago, después de unos minutos se lo veía comer con recelo la sopa que el chino había preparado, quien embelesado lo veía comer, no podía negar ahora lo enamorado que siempre había estado de Hoozuki a pesar de profesar a los cuatro vientos su odio, tan ilusionado estaba que no sintió como el demonio con el ceño fruncido le lanzaba a la cara una servilleta, con una sonrisa Hakutaku lo miraba y el demonio quien extrañamente sentía como su corazón se aceleraba sin explicación alguna cuando lo veía sonreír lo hacía enojarse más consigo mismo, empezando a discutir los dos, era de madrugada y el demonio se lo veía caminar en la oscuridad con paso tambaleante hasta donde Hakutaku quien no podía dormir, estaba sentado en medio de lo que era el recibidor de su modesta casa.

_-Hakutaku- san…_ lo llamaba Hoozuki con el rostro muy sonrojado y la mirada llorosa.

_-¿Qué sucede? _Preguntó preocupado Hakutaku al ver el estado de su eterno rival y enamorado, al parecer tenía fiebre.

_-No me siento bien… Tengo frio…_ Decía el demonio con la voz apagada y tiritaba mientras se acercaba a Hakutaku, quien preocupado lo acogía en sus brazos para que no cayera, sintiendo su piel como ardía en fiebre. De inmediato el chino lo cargaba hasta su cama, donde lo recostó y aplicó paños de agua fría en su frente mientras preparaba algo de medicina para la fiebre, se sentía un poco culpable pues no sabía si eran efectos del brebaje que había bebido, podía tener peores efectos y eso le asustaba mucho, con dedicación y devoción lo cuidaba hasta que después de una hora la fiebre disminuyó, causándole alivio al ver el rostro tranquilo del demonio que permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

_-gracias por cuidarme…_ Se escuchaba la voz del demonio cuando Hakutaku, tocaba su frente con la suya para asegurarse de que la fiebre se había ido, se sonrojó el chino al sentir el cálido aliento de Hoozuki tan cerca del suyo.

_-De nada…_ Murmuró con una sonrisa el chino, sin dejar de verlo y sin separar su frente a la del demonio quien también se sonrojaba, pero ahora no era por la fiebre.

_-Me gustas mucho… ¿Lo sabes?_ Murmuraba Hoozuki con los ojos cerrados, ante esa declaración amorosa, Hakutaku pestañeaba sin parar como nervioso e incrédulo de lo que escuchaba, lo próximo que sintió fueron los frágiles brazos del demonio rodear su cuello, pero este todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, lo que hacía confundir al chino que no sabía si el demonio estaba soñando o estaba despierto.

_-Hoozuki…_ Susurró Hakutaku cuando veía como los rasgados ojos del demonio se abrían, descartando que aquello fuera un sueño de él. Ambos se miraban fijamente sin bajar la mirada, ni pestañear, sintiendo como sus alientos se mezclaban entre sí, se acortaba más la distancia de sus labios que parecían ansiosos de querer probar los labios contrarios.

_-Tu no solo me gustas… estoy enamorado de ti…_ Susurró Hakutaku con sinceridad, sorprendiendo al demonio que abrió sus ojos un poco más, asintiendo con la cabeza, ambos confirmaban esos sentimientos de amor uniendo sus labios en un dulce e inocente beso, el movimiento lento de sus labios los deleitaba de manera deliciosa, tanto habían esperado ese beso, el chino estaba casi seguro que talvez era un delirio del demonio, que quizás no recordaría después, con tristeza tenía presente aquel detalle, y con algo de nostalgia seguía saboreando esos labios, mientras los besaba pausadamente.

_-Oye… _Decía Hakutaku al sentir como el demonio introducía su lengua a su boca, él también quería hacerlo pero se sentía mal de aprovecharse así del demonio, pero no podía evitar sentirse deleitado con esa lengua que trataba de jugar con la suya,

_-Dijiste que con un beso volvería a la normalidad…_ Hablaba con aparente inocencia el demonio que jadeante incitaba más al chino que se retenía así mismo de no tomar a ese demonio ahí mismo.

_-Dije… que… podía… ser… posible… _decía el chino entre besos que el demonio le regalaba, y sus brazos no dejaban ir al intimidado Hakutaku, que luchaba consigo mismo, entre saciar sus ansias o proteger al demonio, pero cuando sintió como el demonio apretaba con fuerza su miembro, haciendolo estremecer, olvidando sus dudas, besaba con deseo al joven demonio, que complacido sentía como la lengua de su chino se enredaba sensualmente a la suya en ese extraño juego de seducción.

_-Ahh… Hakutaku… san…_ hablaba entre gemidos el demonio quien sentía como la lengua que segundos atrás estaba en su boca ahora devoraban con ansiedad sus pezones, haciéndolo estremecer de placer por tan deliciosa y húmeda caricia, y las manos de Hakutaku se abrían paso por el delicado cuerpo del demonio desvistiéndolo.

_-Hoozuki… te amo…_ Susurraba el chino al ver tan excitado al demonio quien se aferraba a él en esa entrega, bajándose el pantalón liberaba su erección.

_-No es tan grande…_ Murmuraba burlón el demonio al ver la húmeda erección del chino delante de él.

_-Ni así dejas de molestarme…_ Dijo molesto el chino frunciendo el ceño, desviando la mirada con resentimiento, Hoozuki complacido lo miraba halándolo lo atraía a sus labios para besarlo apasionadamente, en medio de ese beso Hakutaku introducía su dedo en la cavidad anal del demonio que parecía ya estarse estimulando en medio de todo el juego de seducción que ya habían tenido.

_-Nhn…._ Gemía el demonio al sentir como su entrada se ensanchaba al sentir como dos dedos le invadían.

_-no eres tan fuerte como pensaba…_ Decía el chino tratando de desquitarse de lo que se había burlado antes, el demonio le dio un buen golpe en la cara.

_-¡Cállate…! _Le gritó Hoozuki en medio de su trance placentero pues sentía como de a poco esos dos dedos se abrían con mayor profundidad dentro de él, ante ese golpe y el grito de enojo y placer de Hoozuki, el chino sin pensarlo dos veces sacaba sus dedos, introduciendo su miembro humedecido en el interior del demonio, que se retorcía de placer ante esa intromisión. De forma rápida sus cuerpos ya se habían sincronizado y al mismo ritmo del vaivén de caderas se proporcionaban un tipo de placer que antes no habían experimentado, pues en medio de las embestidas rápidas y profundas, habían besos llenos de amor y deseo, y cuando sus miradas se chocaban, se notaba uno al otro un destello de sincera felicidad, asi siguieron en ese sexual juego, mientras en esa cama las sábanas blancas se llenaban de sus fluidos propios del acto que hacían, revolcándose los dos, pretendían dominarse, sin sospechar que lo dominaba allí era el amor, con un fuerte gemido simultaneo por parte de ambos, llegaban al punto máximo del placer, el demonio sentía como en su interior se corría un espeso liquido caliente, y como la mano de su ahora amante que agilitaba su movimiento haciéndolo venirse de manera abundante, salpicándolo.

_-Hoozuki…_ Murmuraba el chino, cayendo rendido sobre su sudoroso y desnudo demonio adolescente, que aún se estremecía de placer, uniendo sus labios sellaban esa extraña entrega, Hoozuki en silencio se quedó dormido profundamente, Hakutaku al levantarse se sentía culpable.

_-Soy un maldito enfermo… abusé de un niño… _Decía en estado depresivo Hakutaku al ver como el demonio, se acomodaba en la cama envolviéndose en la sabana como tapándose del frio, asi se denotaba su pequeña silueta, llenando de cargo de conciencia al chino.

_-En mi defensa, el empezó…_ Se justificaba el chino dándose ánimos a sí mismo, además podía tener el cuerpo de un niño pero era un adulto, en esa confusión de sentimientos, se fue al baño a asearse, con mucho cuidado y con una toalla húmeda limpiaba un poco al demonio, que seguía durmiendo. A la mañana siguiente, Hoozuki abría con pesadez los ojos, sentía algo pesado en su pecho, cuando miró que era, vio como el molesto Hakutaku dormía en su regazo de forma tierna. Mirando su mano notó que había vuelto a la normalidad, entonces suspiró aliviado pero al cerrar los ojos una gama de imágenes de él y Hakutaku en la casi oscuridad se pasaban por su mente, recordando todo lo que había hecho, abriendo los ojos con enojo, no sabía qué hacer, pues sentía como su corazón se aceleraba al tenerlo cerca, y podía reconocer que aquel sentimiento era agradable.

_-Oye…_ Murmuró el demonio llamándolo, sintiendo como Hakutaku se despertaba y lo abrazaba con fuerza pues había vuelto a la normalidad.

_-¡No me abraces… no me toques… viejo pervertido…!_ Exclamaba con fuerza el demonio lanzándolo contra la cama colocándose sobre él.

_-Te haré pagar y con creces…_ Susurró sensualmente el demonio pero su mirada deslumbraba malicia, lo que hizo poner nervioso a Hakutaku que trataba de escapar, pero el demonio tomando la sabana lo amarraba a la cama.

_-Será mejor que me vaya…_ Murmuraba algo asustado Momotaro al escuchar como fuertes gemidos se escuchaban en la habitación, a toda prisa salía de la casa dejando a la pareja de amantes disfrutar su intimidad.

Espero les haya gustado :D pueden dejarme su valiosa opinión con confianza :* besos :*

pages/Hoozuki-Hakutaku/651290678280792?ref_type=bookmark


End file.
